


Difficult

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e12 Nightshifter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-for-one special: the jewelry store employees and Sherri with a cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difficult

"Everything all right, Helena?" Frannie asked.

"My mother's being difficult again," Helena answered. "I don't know why she hasn't disowned me yet. Don't worry about it."

 

"This is not a difficult question," the officer told Sherri. "What is your twin sister's name?"

"This is not a difficult answer!" Sherri shouted back, frustrated beyond all belief. "I don't _have_ any sisters!"


End file.
